Story Of My life
by 1234writer
Summary: Brittany Pierce locally famous and wishes to someday be as big as the likes of Michael Jackson, Whitney Houston and Beyonce. She wants to be known world wide and is doing her very best to get there. But with problems in her personal and family life will she be able to stay focused on her dream.


**Chapter 1**

* * *

**A/N: New FanFic! :)**

* * *

Brittany S Pierce is something of a local superstar. Anyone in L.A would know who she was. She was the "famous" performer capable of doing anything, whether that be singing, dancing, or playing numerous instruments. She was the girl that guys wanted and girls wanted to be, with her luscious blonde hair, deep blue eyes and toned body. Everything was perfect in her life to anyone looking in from the outside, however there was a dark occurrence hanging over her and her family.

Her father was dying. Sure she pushed deep in the back of her mind but that couldn't stop the inevitable. Brain tumors won't disappear just by forgetting about them; in fact they don't usually disappear at all. At least that is what the doctor said. They had tried absolutely everything, from chemo to surgery, to get the desired effects but it wasn't enough. Daniel Pierce had cancer and it wasn't going to go away. He had accepted it a while ago, but the same couldn't be said for Brittany.

On the occasions when it snuck its way into her conscious mind, she couldn't bring herself to accept that any of it was real. To Brittany, her Dad was going to get better eventually. Unfortunately, that false belief was keeping somewhat happy, so eventually all happiness would be lost from her amazing world.

But for now she is happy, staring out at the hundreds of fans focused on her. It was moments like these that she completely zoned out of everything else. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to get even this far, to the point where people would take time out of their busy lives and pay to watch her. She could see the flashing of cameras as people snapped proof of being in the same room as her.

The blonde performer hears the loud siren indicating the start of her final song and the calling of her name out of the speakers.

**_Brittany Pierce  
Lemme get it, ain't no playing with it_**

She throws her fists out and drops low to the floor.

**_Lemme get it, Lemme get it_****  
**  
**_Fire, make it shoot shoot shoot shoot shoot  
You're so automatic  
Can't none of them see you  
Five stars going off on 'em baby  
I love how you flex  
Your style is so crazy, you're a fire on the set  
You're a problem, boy, gotta get you  
Ain't no waitin' with it  
The one you came here with  
Yeah... tell that girl forget it  
Too faded's what to tell him  
'Cause I got her next  
You don't need no explanation  
Let her see and figure it out_**

**_Your eyes are telling that you're riding with me_**  
**_But I'd be lyin' if I didn't admit_**  
**_The things I wanna say to you right here_**  
**_I didn't said it but I just can't say it 'til I said it_**

**_You're a banga banga banga banga banga_**  
**_I wanna pledge a bet_**  
**_Before the night is over_**  
**_Boy, I'm gonna make it that_**  
**_So, promise if I make you mine_**  
**_So, promise if I make you mine_**  
**_You ain't gonna play with that_**  
**_Show me where that turnt up at_**

**_You're a banga banga banga banga banga_**  
**_I wanna pledge a bet_**  
**_Before the night is over_**  
**_Boy, I'm gonna make it that_**  
**_So, promise if I make you mine_**  
**_So, promise if I make you mine_**  
**_You ain't gonna play with that_**  
**_Show me where that turnt up at_**

**_I don' said it, now what you gon' do_**  
**_Formal introduction_**  
**_I got you focused, now it's time for you to show me something_**  
**_You're like a trophy on my dash_**  
**_So sexy, that you are_**  
**_You Love to see me dancing super sexy on the floor_**  
**_Got you asthmatic_**  
**_'Cause you're like a perfect cut statu_**  
**_You're on yout Brad Pitt, I can be your future Angelina_**  
**_(Now you know enough to get it)_**  
**_Baby, if you let me love you, I ain't never gonna stop_****_[Chorus]_**

**_You're a banga banga banga banga banga_**  
**_I wanna pledge a bet_**  
**_Before the night is over_**  
**_Boy, I'm gonna make it that_**  
**_So, promise if I make you mine_**  
**_So, promise if I make you mine_**  
**_You ain't gonna play with that_**  
**_Show me where that turnt up at_**

**_You're a banga banga banga banga banga_**  
**_I wanna pledge a bet_**  
**_Before the night is over_**  
**_Boy, I'm gonna make it that_**  
**_So, promise if I make you mine_**  
**_So, promise if I make you mine_**  
**_You ain't gonna play with that_**  
**_Show me where that turnt up at_**

**_Show me-show me where that turnt up-turnt up_**  
**_Show me-show me, where that-where that_**  
**_Show me-show me, turnt up-turnt up_**  
**_Where that turnt up at_**

**_Your eyes are telling that you're riding with me_**  
**_But I'd be lyin' if I didn't admit_**  
**_The things I wanna say to you right here_**  
**_I didn't said it but I just can't say it 'til I said it_**

**_You're a banga banga banga banga banga_**  
**_I wanna pledge a bet_**  
**_Before the night is over_**  
**_Boy, I'm gonna make it that_**  
**_So, promise if I make you mine_**  
**_So, promise if I make you mine_**  
**_You ain't gonna play with that_**  
**_Show me where that turnt up at_**

**_You're a banga banga banga banga banga_**  
**_I wanna pledge a bet_**  
**_Before the night is over_**  
**_Boy, I'm gonna make it that_**  
**_So, promise if I make you mine_**  
**_So, promise if I make you mine_**  
**_You ain't gonna play with that_**  
**_Show me where that turnt up at_**

The blonde finished with her arms folded across her chest and one of her male backup dancers holding her waist from behind. She then turns around and wraps her arms around him in celebration of another great performance. Soon, the other dancers join in too before she faces the audience once more.

"I'd just like to thank all of you guys for coming out to see me. It really means a lot. And I know that everyone says this all the time but it's totally true. I wouldn't have come this far without your support so I thank you all."

After her short speech she begins to walk back stage but stopping herself. She hurries back to center stage and picks up the microphone again.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I totally want to thank these amazing dancers. They were crazy right?" She asks the crowed, only to be hit with more screaming.

She chuckles to herself. "I thought to too!" Brittany then says her final goodbyes and exits the stage.

* * *

As soon as Brittany neared her dressing room she felt herself being lifted from the ground and thrown up slightly in the air. She knew exactly who it was

"Puck! Put me down!" She Shrieked, surprised by the sudden loss of gravity.

"Dude you were so frickin' awesome!" He hyped excitedly.

"Thanks! You sound like a super big fan girl right now..."

Puck's cheeks warmed slightly in embarrassment. "Whatever girl. We should celebrate I wanna go out with my lesbro... and besides you would totally get laid if you went out. You should have seen the girls at the show, they were going crazy!"

Brittany grimaced at the reference to her sexually and looked around nervously. "Puckerman! Could you be any louder?!"

"Sorry... i forgot." He said, sounding genuinely apologetic. "But wheres the fun in having a lesbro if i never get to be your lesbro" he frowned.

The blonde sighed, they had been through this many times. "Come on Puck, I am just starting to move up in my music career okay. This kind of news could ruin me before I even get really started."

The Mo-hawked boy opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by another extremely proud voice.

"BRITT-BEE!" It was her mother.

"Moooom... I told you not to call me that anymore!" She whined.

"Oh I know baby but I'm just so proud and happy for you." Her mother gushed.

The pair heard Puck chuckle in the background. Mrs Pierce turned towards him. "Well hello Noah, I didn't see you there." She said this whilst touching his arm.

Mrs Pierce knew that Puck had a crush on her so she used that to embarrass him a little. It worked.

"Hi" Puck squeaked as he looked down in embarrassment, causing Brittany to burst out laughing.

"Oh puck, bleessss." She giggled.

"Fuck off Britt." He mumbled with tinted cheeks.

The pair continued to joke around whilst Brittany's Mom made a phone call. Once she finished, she turned to address Brittany. "Well Britt, I have got to head home now. Dad probably can't wait to see someone his own age. You know how your brother and sister can be"

This caught Brittany's attention. "Wait... He's not here?"

Mrs Pierce looked at her daughter knowing she wouldn't like to hear what she had to say. "Well Britt he wasn't feeling too well so I drove him home just before your third song." She paused. "OH he's fine though don't worry, you just go out with your friends and have fun."

Brittany just nodded her head and gave her Mom a goodbye hug before following Puck to meet the rest of her friends.

Puck was first to break the silence with a look of concern on his covering his features. "Are you okay man?".

Brittany dismissed him like she always did with an unconvincing: "Yeah fine".

* * *

**A/N: So yeah new story! Reason I'm starting this... no idea. But I need some motivation to continue my other fic so I'm hoping this will help me. But I hope you liked this first chapter. And thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
